


My Little Life Of Horror

by Telluri8394



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodthirsty Orphan Caretaker, F/M, Feels, More later - Freeform, Poor dogs, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Trauma, horror?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telluri8394/pseuds/Telluri8394
Summary: My name is Seryui. My parents were murdered and I lost my baby sister, Lili, to adoption. I was 12 years old when this story began. I am telling this story so that people will know the truth. I am not telling this story so it can be edited or twisted. I am telling the truth because that is what my family would have wanted me to do. You see though, I am afraid, afraid that this story is still being told and that I am still the main character.If you’re looking for the beginning of this story then I should probably start not at beginning of my life, because that is not where this story starts. This story starts when I walk into an orphanage. My orphanage. That was because the authorities thought I had helped to kill my parents, and the only reason I could not tell them off was because I had no recollection of that night… I remember my mother tucking me into bed dripping blood onto my cheek. I was too young to comprehend that, so I just thought she was dripping shower water. It was warm enough…Maybe if I had been awake for just a few more moments then I could have seen his face but I would be dead too. Did man have a moral against killing kids? Oh well, I choose not to dwell on the past so let us continue, shall we?





	1. The Story

When they dropped me off at that accursed place, the Warden, as she called  herself, stared at me like gutter-trash that had taken a human form. Of course, that might just be her I’m-the-boss-and-you-better-treat-me-like-it-or-I’ll-make-you-suffer -face. 

I don’t envy my sister because I don’t want her to have to live through this, I only wish that the people who had adopted her had adopted me too. But then again if they had I wouldn't have met my husband and saved him from her. We had reached the end of the hallway. 

“This is your room,” She spoke suddenly and in a serious tone, “You will be sharing it with one of the boys since there is no room in the girls dormitory for you. Every Sunday at 3 o’clock pm sharp this room had better be cleaned or. You’ll. Be. Punished!”  

I said nothing. I couldn’t, it was too painful. I know that I can’t defend myself in the wild, on my own, but once I grow up I can find my little sister and take care of her, those were the last words of my mother after all… finding and reading that note almost shattered my will, but I had to live on, for Lili.

“No respect for your elders, kid? Well, we’ll soon fix that…” She left off the end of that loosely veiled threat and spoke for the third time since I’ve met her. It seems she is a woman of few words. “It’s time for beddy-bye, kiddo. Time to sleep...NOW.” 

_ Let me kill her! She shouldn't speak to a Host like that! Especially not mine.  _ Rhoki screamed in my head, but I just ignored her.

She pushed me into the room and locked the door behind me. Only I was, well, indifferent to it. The only problem I had to face was that boy. And keeping Rhoki in check.

_ What do you mean keeping me in check? I've saved your life more times than you can count. _

_ You've also gotten me into danger more times than I can count _ . She went to sulk in a corner of my mind after I said that, knowing it was true.

_ I'm NOT sulking! I just don't wanna talk to you. You're being mean. _

I laughed in my head and went back to looking for the boy.

I concluded after looking everywhere in the room twice that he wasn’t here right now…or at least not anywhere where he wouldn't make a lot of noise getting out of his hiding spot. I was worried but not worried enough to not climb under the covers and hum my mother’s lullabye to myself, tearing up and missing them all. I was almost asleep when I noticed that someone else was humming along. I faltered the song and altogether stopped it once the melody couldn’t be salvaged. 

"Who’s there? Are you the boy who lives in this room?" 

I didn't expect an answer, and the one I got was not the one I was expecting had I received an answer. The answer was hands on my throat, slowly choking me and whispering illegible words in my ear. Wondering if he, for I suspected the fingers wrapped around my throat belonged to the boy whose room this was, wanted me to continue humming, I started over on the harmony and could feel those cold fingers loosening enough for me to break free and run into the light under the window. But breaking free from his iron grip wasn’t enough apparently, I just had to see his face. 

I exited the field of moonlight and slowly walked over to the creaky bed. I needed to see something to reassure me of my safety. It was necessary. I was scared but any 12 year old would be scared in that situation, right? I creeped up to that bed that I had laid in and felt around for the boy. When I couldn’t feel him on the bed I was suddenly overcome by the exhaustion that I had felt for over a month. I was asleep before my head hit the hard pillow.

I was awoken by a lack of breath. The boy had come for me again. I started the song and the boy started to leave but before he could I asked him something.

“Do you have ever have nightmares, boy?” I waited for the answer I now knew was coming, but was still surprised at what he said.

“Nightmares? Yes...I’m living in one, an-and so are you…” The voice sounded like a boy my age but the strength of those fingers spoke adult. So either he was a very strong boy or he was a man with a higher-pitched voice than usual.

“How am I?”

“Because, th-the Warden...she’s a k-killer...she’ll kill me...she’ll kill y-you...and she’ll kill ev-everyone else…whenever sh-she feels l-like it.” The sentences were haltingly spoken as if he was afraid of being heard by someone. But his stutter was like dèja vu, my sister has...had a stutter just like his. That stutter made him endearing to me. I started to love him like family then.

“Ahhhh...I see. Will you tell me your name so I can attach it to this faceless voice of yours?”

“Face...less?” He asked meekly.

“I haven't seen your face, you know, it’s out of the light,” I told him slowly, it seems his paranoia is contagious.

“Ohhh... right, s-sorry. I never had to tell a-anyone my name be-because n-no one has ever asked m-me before, and I’ve...never h-had to show my face either.” 

He seemed happy that I asked but he was hesitant about it still. 

“B-but I will if you pro-promise to sing to me a-afterward. I-it’s hard to fall asleep when the W-warden keeps me as a slave, heh. W-well that a-and the n-nightmares, too”

“I will.” And I meant it, I truly, truly meant it. Only, that moment we heard the Warden outside our door, breathing and snorting like a pig. We waited, and waited, barely breathing. And then we heard the door, being unlocked…

I tried to climb in my creaky bunk but the boy yanked me off and shoved me under his bed.

“Wha-” My voice was cut off by his fingers on my lips.

“Please, climb and hold onto the mattress so she can't see you when she looks under here.” 

He sounded so sad and scared and his stutter had disappeared, so I knew this was serious,

_ It seems that his stutter disappears when he's scared, and most likely during extreme bursts of emotion too. I wonder if it would go away if he wasn't living in fear as well. _ That's the longest she's stayed quiet about something, I guess that lady was an Accused.

I decided that whatever could make a boy with the strength of an adult scared to death was enough to scare me too, so I grasped the wooden boards and held on to bottom of the bed, but my nightgowns kept brushing the floor so I tucked part into my underthings and the rest between the loose boards.  That was when I noticed there was a giant slit in the mattress and that it was big enough for me to crawl inside. From my vantage point under… in the bed I could see his feet walk to the window, unlock it, and push it slightly open so the Warden would think I had escaped.

He did that within the space of 5 seconds, he obviously had practiced for this, and climbed in bed with the quiet of the night at his back just as the Warden opened up the door. She, no...IT creeped to my bed like a stalker and stabbed through the covers so many times and laughed so maniacally at my demise that I almost felt sick. When she realized she couldn’t hear my voice scream in pain she lifted the covers and found out that all she had killed was my hard pillow. 

She screeched like the carrion eater she is and ran to the window only to see it had been opened and almost closed. She was so angry that her next victim had left right under her nose that she couldn't say anything, and instead left to take the search dogs behind the house to go and look for me. She didn't even think to look under the bed like he had thought, which was very good because if she had I would surely have been discovered. 

Only about 30 minutes after she had left and he was sure that she wasn't coming back did he let me down from the mattress and boards. 

“Whew...I-i'm pretty sure sh-she's gone now, so y-you can come out.” He whispered as if he wasn't yet sure of that but I couldn't hold on any longer so I just fell. I must say he looked quite disturbed to see his bed give birth to me, but shook it off to comfort me instead, although there were still shadows hiding his features.

“I know you’re scared, I wa-was too the first time she did that bu-but since then the kids have gotten smarter an-and smarter apparently. Though u-until you sh-she always found them...always. Y-you must be sp-special ‘cause she didn't e-even search the room.” He sounded so tired and so helpless that I knew I couldn’t let him live here any longer. 

“My dad used to be a wealthy businessman and gave me ⅓ of his company and if I was too young to take the company portion but I died while in child care with a guardian the guardian would get $10,000. But enough about that. Since you helped me I will tell you my name as well. It is Seryui. You can just call me Yui though. It is nice to meet you…” 

I waited for him to tell me his name so that I may tell him my plan of escape. After all, I had broken out of harder places than this with eviller people in charge. I was a genius even as a kid with the mind of a strategian, I had a photographic memory and those combined made me a master thief, I would be able to live by stealing, I had done it before, it would be no problem to take care of another along with myself, especially if we had a house to operate from. I can’t trust someone who won’t even tell me their name though.

“M-m-my na-name is...is Tod. It’s all I’ve ever known, b-but I don’t want this name anymore...since it’s the name m-my parents gave me, and the one th-the Warden calls me...do you have one to give? One that'll help me forget the nightmares…”

I could see the reflection of his amber eyes in the darkness, they looked so lonely and sad. But his eyes were enough to convince me to help him. I was going to help him get out of here. I was going to tell him my plan of escape!

“Hmm,” I had to think and concentrate hard to get a name to come up that fit him, and when it did all I could think was, ‘ _ What else would it be? Hah _ _.’ _ It was the perfect name, it just sounded so...so...RIGHT for him.

“I have it! Your new name will be Taeru Ichii! It sounds like something that’s, well, you. And in the Japanese language it means ‘one endures’ or ‘enduring one’ and I’m sure you’ve endured a lot. I’m just gonna call you you Taeru or Ru though since Taeru Ichii is a mouthful, heh.”

I felt so much pity?love? for him. He had suffered so much and he’d already given up on himself, but that didn’t stop him from trying to save others from that beast that’s his master. It was enough to make a normal 12 year old cry, but I had seen too much and all of my tears were dried up, plus I already said I wasn't normal, right? My life was ruined but maybe, just maybe, I could save whatever was left of his. I couldn’t just leave him here at the mercy of that...that MONSTER!!!

“Would you like to escape, Taeru? Because this is a very easy place to break out from.” I waited for his answer, I knew he wanted to leave, but an escape from a killer's house cannot be made possible without an inside man, and I wanted to save him.

“Escape? Easy? You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

His voice suddenly became as cold and hard as frozen iron. But he continued on, “This place is as bad as Alcatraz. There is no escaping her. You think I haven’t tried to escape! Every time, EVERY TIME, she finds me and punishes me worst than the last. My entire torso looks like it's been embroidered on by a toddler! And it never stops hurting, hic, never ever! I’ve seen her kill so many times, and afterward she always seems to be happier and more energetic an-and when she stops then she finds another person to kill and goes back to being happy again. I want to leave but I-I just can’t…you don't understand, Yui...”

Near the end of his rant he burst into tears and fell to the floor, weeping and holding on to the sides of his head, as if he believed that if he couldn’t hear his sobs then she couldn’t either. It was a pitiful display but that was the reason why I was going to save him, from her and those nightmares of his.

“Shh shh… It’s okay, I’m sorry if I upset you, I just wanted to help. I think that we could escape from her if we just tried. I know you’ve been trying or else YOU would have died by now. Please, you’ve been the only person who’s acted nice to me for the past year. When my parents were mur-... when they died, no-one even wanted to be near me except for my sister and she was taken away too. Please, I beg of you, don’t give up just yet. I’ll save us both. I did tell you I was a genius, did I not?” 


	2. Kissing in a Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically you see a handsome guy and your instincts take you to kissing paradise

 

I gathered him to me, held him  to my chest to where his head was cushioned on my blossoming breasts, and gave him a smile, just a little one, but even so, he seemed to be better, surprised but better. I was going to save him or I would die trying. I made a promise to myself. When he raised his face into the moonlight and looked up at me to reply, I saw he was...beautiful. Just beautiful.

His eyes were always changing colors, before, in their reflection she saw a shade of amber and now it was more like a blue-violet currently turning a shade of sea-glass green. His skin was alabaster in the moonlight but in the shadows it looked lightly tanned. I still can’t describe the color of his hair other than white caramel. I know that's not even real but it's the closest I can come to that color of his. All together I can say no more other than beautiful, I know I shouldn't use that to describe a male but I could only think of that. 

“You're… gorgeous, Ru. You’re just amazing.” I didn’t even know I had spoken those words until I had heard them fall from my lips.

_ Someone is falling in love… Yui and Ru, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-  _

That was the point where I shut her out and ignored her, she could be so childish sometimes.

But… I still went with it… and ended up stroking my thumb down from his cheekbone to his lips. They felt like velvet, they were so soft! 

When I snapped out of my trance of admiration I saw him blushing furiously and shivering slightly under my touch. Seeing him blush made it become my turn to start blushing. But I prolonged my redness just long enough to slowly lower my head and brush my lips against his just for the shortest instant. 

When I cut the kiss I felt us both shiver from the loss of contact. I opened my eyes and saw he had closed his and slightly opened his mouth, just enough for me to gain entrance and explore. But I didn’t know if he was ready for that, so with a sigh of regret I finished pulling away. It was my first kiss and there were four things in my head:

  1. I just kissed a boy.
  2. He tastes like sugar.
  3. I just KISSED a **_hot boy_** who tastes like sugar,   **SUGAR**!!! 
  4. This is **_THE_** best day of my young life.



When I had opened my eyes from my regret (at pulling away) and happiness (refer to above list) party I saw that he had opened his eyes and shifted so that he was sitting in a more comfortable position between my legs where I had positioned him when I gathered him to me, and turned toward my face, nearly done with wrapping his arms around my neck. He looked confused as to how to do this so he just smiled and did it the same way I had except he closed his eyes before completing our kiss. I moved my face just enough for him land on my lips.

It was a longer kiss this time and I could feel he had opened his mouth again. But I couldn't resist his pull this time and tentatively licked his upper lip. He froze, and then met my tongue with his rubbing only slightly. 

My hands were still on the ground where I left them, when I was pulling away from our kiss, and I could feel them move of their own will, lightly tousling his hair and twirling it in my fingers.

_ Hey Yui? _

_ Please just let me enjoy this Rhoki, please. _

_...Fine. _

“You're my moonlight angel, Taeru. You are mine now. No one else's, all right?” I murmured into his lips.

“Y-yeah…”

I could feel him smile into me when he heard those words of love and answered them with his own promise.

When he smiled it ‘just so happened’ that his tongue slipped into my mouth. He froze, then relaxed when I didn't push him away. Then he froze again, this time because I had started sucking on the tip of  his tongue, just a little, but when I did he moaned, “Yui…” at me. It seemed his tongue is his sweet spot, at least for me. Especially the underside of it. ; )

I had to break away for breath but our saliva still connected us. He had to breathe too, but I guess he didn't know you could just break away, or maybe he did know but just didn't want to… I hope that's the case, at least. 

“What… What just happened? I r-really l-liked that. It f-felt n-nice. I've n-never done th-that before. C-can we do i-it a-again?” His stutter became more prominent between his gasps for breath and he started blushing at the last part.

“Of course, Ru. But don't you want to catch your breath first? You seem a bit winded, my angelic knight, and so am I. So why don't we sleep for a bit? Together, perhaps?” 

I just realized then,  after all that, that I loved him. I really, really loved him. Not even a day, and I was already willing to die for someone. I could only hope that my angel felt the same about me. He snuggled into where my neck and shoulder met and started talking.

“The Warden a-always comes in here un-unannounced, s-so we could g-go to my h-hideout. Sh-she knows I disappear, b-but as l-long as I c-come back within a-a day then sh-she d-doesn't kill me. Sh-she can kill m-me by my ex-explosive that was im-implanted a couple of y-years ago. I h-have to b-be within 30 miles o-or I go kaboom.”

He was in the crook of my neck the whole time so he couldn't see my growing face of horror, shock, and sadness at his predicament. 

_ Hey Rhoki? _

_ Yeah? _

_ Can I kill her? _

_ No, he has to Accuse her first. Plus I already said I had first dibs on her death, remember? _

_ Oh. Right. _

I started crying and then I realized he was too, just trying to be quiet about it. He was shaking and crying into my shoulder, making almost no noises other than his ragged breath. He had obviously had practice with being quiet while crying. My poor love.

“Come on, Taeru. Why don't we go to your hideout now, yeah?”

I was trying so hard not to cry, to be strong for him. I felt him nod a yes into my shoulder and tighten his hold on me as if I were his life float on a sea of despair and loneliness. I wrapped my arms around his back and gently  rubbed it, hugging him. That seemed to calm him down enough for him to take a few gasping breaths and compose himself.

“Yui? I w-want to th-thank you. F-for everything y-you've done for m-me. For l-letting me l-love you. I j-just… thanks.”

I was shocked speechless.  _ He _ loved  _ me?  _ That kiss must have meant more to him than I thought it did. I never thought that a visage of beauty like him would love a normal, plain, tortured, girl like me. I mean, I had claimed him, but that didn't mean he couldn't reject me. I guess that I was just relieved. But then I noticed that he had continued to speak.

“But I u-understand if you d-don't feel th-the same.” 

When he was voicing his doubts he had started pulling away, and coward that I am, I let him. At least until the end of that stuttered sentence when I regained my wits.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss, not like the ones before, though. No, this kiss was a kiss of need, of desperate want. It was a rough kiss, and I didn't know if he would pull away from this, but I made the most of it in the time I had. I soon felt him melting into my kiss though. 

I pulled away for a short instant and whispered three simple words in his ear before diving back into our kiss, those three simple, humble, tiny words were: I, Love, and You, in that respective order.

He was hesitantly starting to ask for entrance by licking my lips, so I pulled away for a second look into his eyes. He had opened them when I started pulling away again and he was weakly mewling for me to continue. But I felt a streak of mischief and realized I wanted him to beg for me.


	3. Driving Thru Brambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hotwire a car

“All you have to do is ask me, my moonlit angel,” I said with a teasing tone. “It's all right to beg too you know.”

I shifted into him and leaned forward to nuzzle his neck, make him beg, make him  **mine** .

“P-please k-kiss m-me, p-please.” 

I looked up at him and saw he was blushing deeply in the moonlighting, I saw beauty and innocence in its purest form, and I saw my love doubled in his eyes.

“Hmm… All right. But you have to know this before I do, okay. I love you so very much, Taeru, and no power on this green, all powerful, yet terrible, earth can separate me from you forever. Don't you ever forget that.”

I gave him another kiss, just barely a peck, before I had realized we had forgotten something, something about hiding. Then I remembered.

“Taeru, your hiding place! We have to get there before the Warden comes in. I'll give you kisses, as many as you want but we have to get safe first. Okay?”

I could him remembering, and then panicking. He looked around frantically and only when he had confirmed that no one was in the room except for us did he settle down.

“Y-yeah. Let's go.”

He got up from between my legs and tried to  help me up off the floor, but my legs had fallen asleep so it was more like he had gone from being on top to being on bottom. 

“I-i'm sorry. M-my legs, they just collapsed… They just fell out from under me. I’m sorry.” I started blushing as I realized the kind of position we were in (it was the birds ‘n’ bees kind) and that any movement would rub against places better left to the older,  more mature, and definitely married couples.

_ Oh sure. They just collapsed? Are you really sorry about that? _

_ Ahhh! Sh-shut up Rhoki! Baka! _

_ I feel you blushing you know… _

_ … just don't talk about it… _

“Don't move for a second, I'm gonna try to get off you without… touching anything.” I was definitely blushing now, and I'm pretty sure he could see it, even with the pale moonlight and the shadows all over my face because then he said;

“And i-if I don't w-want you t-to, w-what will y-you d-do?” Surprisingly he looked me in the face the whole time he said that, with only a trembling smile to show he was joking. Or maybe he was smiling to show he was being serious, I’z so confuzzled wight now.

_ This is definitely going into my mental scrapbook! Ahhh! So adorbs! _

_ Don't try to steal my man!  _

_ Heh heh heh… too late. _

“Love you for it, but get up anyway because I want to  live with you not  die with you. I want to grow up and grow old with you and watch our children grow up, make their lunches, see them all go to college, have them get married to someone as good as you, and watch them watch  _ their _ children, not die as soon as I've fallen in love. I'm sorry if that's not what you're looking for in my answer but I'm not gonna change it just because I found my one true love, ok?”

I saw him start to cry again and reached down to comfort him until I realized that he was telling me what he was crying about.

"Grow old...? Fallen in...? One true...? I'm not worth all that, yet you look forward to it? What have I done to deserve you, Yui? Children...? Good as...me? You actually want me in your life? Me? I'm really not worth all this and you still want me, want children? Aren't we still a little too young for all that... are you supposed to be thinking about this at our age? I'm only 15. I... I really love you too!" 

By this time the tears were streaking down his face mixing with dirt from his work and blood from his beatings, but he was still just as beautiful as ever in my eyes. 

“Yes beautiful, I do. I love you too. But in order to make this a reality we have to live and I need your help so we can. Come on my sweet, you gotta help me get to a place where the Warden won't find me and you won't have to deal with my death! Come on!”

I grew increasingly panicked when I started hearing footsteps but he couldn't. I saw he was about to speak but I put a finger to my lips with tears in my eyes, he closed his mouth when he saw the beginnings of tears and finally heard the footsteps.  _ Her _ footsteps, coming to our room again for the third time this night.

I clutched tight to him and whispered, “I don't want to die, please, I don't want to die. I've been accused of adding too many bodies to the ground already, I don't want to dig my own grave or yours either.” 

I was trembling. Honest to goodness sakes trembling. I didn't tremble before because I hadn't known what she was capable of doing. I didn't want to die a death like my parents… or my justified Accused.

_ You're never going to let this go are you? _

_ Nope! _

I know he could feel me shaking too and I feel that scared him most of all. He gracefully got out from under me and locked the door, it wasn't enough to keep her out but it was enough to buy us time to escape. 

But before he helped me out the window I said, “I can hotwire.” Then I jumped out and waited for him to come, but he didn't. At least I thought he hadn't until I looked toward the direction of the entrance and saw him beckoning around the corner. 

I ran as fast as my nightgown would let and eventually got tired of tripping and took of the top one. Don't worry I had two on, it was winter so I had a lavender wool over top and a cashmere shift underneath. 

He was still embarrassed though when I just took off the wool without warning. I still kept it in my hands for the colder days though, plus I only have clothes with lots of pockets and so little stuff that it could serve as my suitcase if I had to run away without warning, like tonight. Aannnd… I only had those clothes now. So yeah that makes it a keeper.

I reached the entrance to the car shed and saw him trying to open a locked car. It was a rusty thing but if he was trying to open that one and not the other, newer one, then it must work better or have better mileage. I got to him, pulled a bobbypin from my hair, and got to work. My 3ft long hair, only held back by a few pins, got in the way though, so I had to ask Taeru to hold it back for me.

He looked awed by the length of my hair, and was slow to pick it up. I had just showered the day before so it was still very soft and coconut smelling. 

_ You're very proud, aren't you? _

_ Yes. Yes I am. _

“Taeru, I can't work if it's front of my face. Please hold it for me darling.”

The feeling of his fingers running thru my hair was strangely comforting, it felt like how my sister used to. But he held it back for me and I jiggled the lock open in a few seconds. 

We climbed in and I started the hotwire process. He seemed quite on edge until the moment the car revved to life and I shifted gears to DRIVE. The gas pedal was introduced to the floor in no time at all. We both jumped at the power that came from the beastly machine as we drove down the driveway.

Only one problem though, she had heard the engine come to life and wasted no time in investigating. As soon as we pulled out of the shed she was running to the car and trying to open the passenger door with the terrified, crying Taeru. 

The Warden had almost opened the door when we sped thru the barbed driveway gate. She was caught on the barbs but it didn't seem to matter and she tore almost every part of her body trying to extricate herself from the barbs that held her against her will and get back to that house, most likely so she could blow us up. 

Right now the car was going at a sweet pace of 50mph but I soon upped it to 85mph. It should have been enough to get us out of the thirty mile range before she found it, but I was too love struck and cautious for that and continued to steadily increase our speed to 120mph at the end.

After about ten minutes of that speed we exited the wasteland she inhabits with her victims and came to a more civilized place. But we didn't stop for anything until we came into a place with abanded houses on the side of the road yet within a mile of a town with plenty of food even with infrequent excursions. 

We found a place behind plenty of shrub and where the trees were intertwined with the phone wires. Our new house would be safe for some time from the demolishing crews. As soon as we found a place that wasn't too broken and had a driveway (the car wouldn't be too conspictous as there were other hunks of junk lying around the other houses) we began searching the interior of the car to see exactly what we stole.

The first thing that my love pulled out had him crying tears of relief; it was the remote to his bomb. We found an old box at the bottom of a pile of junk in the house, put the remote in, and had it sproutin’ daisies in a moment. He was laughing hysterically by the end of our mock burial. 

We continued to search the van and saw we had stolen as follows;

 

3 half-empty egg cartons (not rotten)

1 box of granola bars

12 full bottles of beer 

1 full box of water bottles

1 box of tampons

4 changes of clothes for her

1 set of knives plus sharpener

1 computer and charger

1 phone (cracked and dead but working) and charger

½ box of men's condoms… why she would have those I have no idea

5 boxes of mac ‘n’ cheese with pot… why is a pot in the car?

3 blankets & 2 pillows

And, 1 dog bed in a kennel (we left the kennel in the car)

 

A/N: Most of that stuff was for plot convenience and shi*

We started moving everything in and seeing what, if anything, worked. It turns out the electricity flowed ‘cause it stole from the phone cables but not much else worked, well not anything that was useful… the toaster was the only thing that worked and bread is the hardest to steal so, yeah, needless to say it’s still gathering dust. Everything else that didn't work, was moldy, broken, or dead (animal or otherwise), was thrown outside. The only exception were things attached to the house itself.

The night wasn't that cold but we still huddled together for warmth and comfort on our makeshift bed of blankets, dog bed, and pillows. He turned toward me and gave me a genuine, uninhibited smile for the first time, and it impossibly made him even more gorgeous to me. I had never noticed the scar on his forehead, one of his many physical  ‘flaws’, shaped like a moon and since that was also him it too was beautiful.

“Yui, you were right. It was an easy escape. *gasp* Yui! I'm not stuttering! What do you think happened?” He started touching his throats and lips as if he were able to find the reason there but then he answered his own question.

“It's because I'm not living in continual fear right? Or is cause I'm with you? I think it's both, Yui.” He kissed me for the first time in our new home. I loved that kiss and what it represented to me. Or maybe I just loved that kiss because it was his.


	4. Singing Him to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it sounds like... and maybe more

I kissed him back for a long while and then laid on his chest, whispering those three words again and again, sometimes variating with a loving name or two. I looked up to kiss him once again and saw he was smiling and crying tears of joy. I kissed his tears and then his cheeks, forehead, nose, and finally his sugary lips, my own personal sweet. Who needs candy when you have a boyfriend who tastes like sugar. I'm sorry I still can't get over that.

We cuddled together and I almost forgot to sing to him but thank goodness he reminded me. It's by Pentatonix called; A Light in the Hallway.

_ “Close your eyes, lay your head down _

_ Now it's time to sleep _

_ May you find great adventure _

_ As you lie and dream _

_ If you’re scared of the darkness _

_ I will calm your fears  _

_ There’s a light in the hallway  _

_ So you know I'm here _

_ So count your blessings every day _

_ It makes the monsters go away _

_ And everything will be okay _

_ You are not alone _

_ You are right at home  _

_ Goodnight, goodnight _

_ You won't need me forever  _

_ But I'll still be here _

_ For we all have our monsters  _

_ Even me, my dear _

_ From now on, if you need me _

_ You can sing this song _

_ There's a light in the hallway _

_ Burning all night long _

_ So count your blessings everyday  _

_ It makes the monsters go away _

_ And everything will be okay  _

_ You are not alone _

_ You are right at home _

_ Goodnight, goodnight _

_ Goodnight, goodnight” _

By the time I had finished the song I was listening to his steady breathing knowing he was asleep. I kissed him one last time and then blowed out the candle we had found in one of the cupboards. I fell asleep quickly with a smile on my lips and my head rising and falling on his chest, heart beating serenely in my ear.

But the sight when we awoke was… furry. There was a puppy in our house sleeping between us. It looked like a cross between a German Shepard and a Dalmatian. Really long hair but slim and spotted… still not sure how that worked out with the dogs. 

But I do know that Taeru freaked out and hid behind me, bunching my cashmere in his hands and putting his face between my shoulder blades. 

Quite uncomfortable but I didn't mind. I just reached behind me and pet his hair into one style and then another and another until he calmed enough to sit by me and not behind. I found out I loved playing with his hair, and he was kind enough to let me.

I named the pup Broken Shackles, Shack (or Bro, tho we almost never used that name) for short, and kissed Taeru right between the ears when I said the name. 

“Why'd you name him that?” Taeru asked me after we stole a collar and leash for Shack.

“Because, I thought it looked like a good omen. As long as Shack is with us, the Warden can't find us. It felt like  that to me, at least. Couldn't you feel it, my moon? That as long as he's here the shackling chains of abuse she made for you, are broken. Angel, my moon, my Lightheart. He's here for you… to keep you safe.”

That answer seemed to settle his doubts.

“Sorry Yui, it's just… I've never been around any dogs other than the Warden’s hunters, and seeing that dog made me think she was tracking us.  I love you and I don't want to lose the one person that impossibly feels the same way towards me. I don't want to lose...you.”

I smiled in understanding. I didn't want to lose him either. I started walking again, partly because we had stopped and partly because I didn't want his mind to wander back to when he had been trapped with her. 

“Come on, Ru. We better get back home before Shack tears up what's left of the couch. Or pees on the blankets, we have to sleep on those you know.”

When we got back home we realized we had a lot of work to do with training Shack. Now that we had escaped, I knew it was time to tell him my secret.

“Taeru? I… I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah? What is it Yui?”

I couldn't seem to open my mouth. 

_ Rhoki? _

_ What Yui? _

_ Why can't I seem to tell him about you? _

_ I didn't want  _ **_you_ ** _ to. I wanted to be the one to tell him. You were being mean, so this is my payback. You are welcome. _

_ I didn't say thank you. _

_ Does it matter? _

_ Touchè… you're starting to sound like me...not sure if that's good or bad though. _

_ I'm not sounding like you. *sulk* I'm just bored and I wanted to see how much effort it took to be as annoying as you. _

_...meanie. _

_ I know. _

“...ui? Yui? YUI!

“Hmm? Yeah Taeru? What do ya need?”

“You were going to tell me something and then you just spaced out. Are you okay? You don't have a fever do you? I don't know how to deal with these things.” 

He looked so concerned for me. It hurt my heart, literally, my chest suddenly started burning and I almost collapsed on him. I knew what this pain was, but I didn't want him to worry. Plus there was nothing he could do for me and I can't let his conscience hurt him.  **I** can't do that to him.

“It's okay love, I've had these spells before. I just need some rest, water, and a few days alone. There's nothing else you can do for me Angel, other than keep me company and leave me be once darkness falls. Trust me, you don't want to be near once the light leaves.”

_ I'm so sorry Taeru. I wish I didn't have to leave you at all, but just be glad it's not for forever… _


	5. Leaving and Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to leave and the feels get to you

_ Rhoki. Wake up. I need to know if you'll let some part of you stay to watch over him. Please, I'll worry too much on our mission and it might fail. _

_ The mission won't fail because we're going after an Accused, remember? And you know I can't go to too many places at once. I'm already watching over your last ‘Warden’. _

_ Then stop watching over that man since he's locked away and watch over the one person that matters to me other than Lili. I really love him… Please… _

_ All right. Since it's for you. But I'm still allowed fantasies right? _

_ Thank you. Wait... WHAT?!?! _

_ Nothing, nothing at all! _

_ That's what I thought. No getting perverted about my future husband, Rhoki. AT ALL. _

_ All right, all right. Fine...fine. _

I grasped the knife in my hand and looked at Taeru as if I was looking at him for the last time, trying to memorize his features. For all I knew this would be the last time, the Accused are slippery creatures after all. I could be gone for days, months, even years depending on how many Accusations I had to stop for. I leaned down to kiss him one last time for possibly awhile, and my gold-accented raven wings wrapped around us both as if they felt my reluctance. I plucked out a feather and the sharp pain that accompanied the pop was nothing compared to the emptiness I felt at leaving him. I put the black and gold feather in his hands to remind him of me when I was gone.

_ It'll just be harder the longer you stay, you know that Yui. I'm sorry but it's time. I've finished recalling my extra self… he'll be safe. It is time to leave. _

_ I know… the sooner I'm done the sooner I can come back. I'm going to finish my note though no matter how foolish you think it is. I can't let him think I've abandoned him. _

_ I understand. Just be quick. _

I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see it. I finished the note and set it on the table, away from Shack’s drooling maw. I knew he could read which was why I insisted on writing a note for him. I reviewed it in my head;

_ Dear Taeru, _

_ I know what you must think of me, you must think why did I ever love her if she was just going to leave me. All those words she said must have just been a way for her to get me away. I'm so sorry that I had to lie Taeru. I really was hurt but it was a hurt that comes whenever a person is Accused and the Accuser isn't able to fulfill his/her promise.  _

_ I wish I could be with you forever without ever having to leave, but if I don't leave I will eventually die from not fulfilling my duty as Host. Taeru, I am a Host to the Goddess of Unavenged Accusations. Her name is Rhoki, she didn't want me to tell you about her before, you know when I ‘spaced out’ that was just her talking to me.  _

_ I know that you must hate me for not telling you the truth and you can state your opinion of me when I get back. But please know that I truly do love you to the end of time and back, but I understand if you don't feel the same anymore about me. Everything I called you, from Angel to darling to love, every word was true! Taeru when I get back… if I get back (it's very dangerous, killing the Accused) I want you to let me kiss you one last time before you make me leave. _

_ Please give me chance, _

_ Yui _

_ P.S. The feather that was in your hand when you woke up? That's mine. If you're in danger, you need only to put a drop of blood on the feather and say my name and I will come for you. Don't worry! I told you before that nothing can separate us forever so I will always find you, my one true love. _

“Taeru…” I whimpered. I couldn't hold myself together any more, if I stayed any longer I..I don't think I could leave the house. I finally got up and just as I was about to cross the threshold I looked back one last time with tears in my eyes, trying to hold in my sobs, and saw he had awakened and was looking at me with no judgment in his eyes, only curiosity.

“*sob* Ru… it's not what it looks like Honey…*more sobbing* I have to, you understand, right? Please don't hate me.” He blinked and I was there stroking his cheeks and then gone before he opened them. Or at least thats what he thought but I had only turned invisible. 

He smiled at where I had been and then muttered, “She had pretty wings,” before laying down and dozing off again. “Pretty angel.”

_ You wouldn't call me that if you knew, Ru. If you only knew…  _


	6. Returning from the Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to something you never want

 

“NonononononONONONONO! Don't come any closer ‘cause I didn't do nuthin’ you b••••, you w••••! Go away!” The Stained Shirt Man whose name is Jon was trying to crawl up the stairs in a ultimately futile attempt to run, but his flab was almost making it impossible. 

I Blinked myself above his head and proclaimed, “Jon Mathewson. You have been Accused, and since the Accuser is not able and thus has called upon me, it is my job to inflict upon you tenfold what you put the Accuser thru. Assessor Smith will tell you the  next course of action.”

I snapped my fingers and saw a man dressed sharply in a three piece suit standing in smoke  at my right hand. We nodded to the other in mutual understanding. This one would not live.

“Accused Mathewson has been sentenced to tenfold agony at the hands of a Merciless Minor. He slowly tortured the Victim until death by cutting and eventual blood loss, then defiled the corpse thrice. He is not worthy of death by my Goddess Rhoki. He will die by the hands of our psychotic dungeon master, Mr. Lenor. This man’s sentence is over, take him away.”

_ Thank you, Smith, for ending it so quickly. That was ingenious, adding all of his Accusations together, quite clever. Good job Smith. _

**_Thank you milady but it was only thought of when I noticed how much you wanted to get back to that boy of yours. It was only quick thinking._ **

_ You are being too modest Smith, we did a good job cracking him but you did better because we both know he was too stupid to understand even a third of what you said so it's just better to keep it short, simple, and quick to convict. Right Smith? _

**_Milady I know you want to get back to that boy so there is no reason for you to be here, we have him chained already so there's not a need for you to supervise. We already spent several days tracking him, you need to go comfort that boy, I'm sure he misses you. Go on milady, go!_ **

_ Thank you Smith. _

I spread my wings and flew. I knew where I was going because Rhoki’s extra self was there. I couldn't miss the blinding call of her to be complete but first I needed to wash off the blood and filth I gathered when looking for that disgusting man. I took a small detour to the ocean and accidentally landed in a gathering of ten sharks or so. 

They were attracted to the blood coating my arms and charged me. You know the saying that its not what hits you it's at what speed that makes it hurt. Well just do this calculation for me: razor sharp wet wings that could harden at will + momentum of suddenly appearing and diving + sharks already approaching fast  **+** determination to live = lots of really dead sharks and one victorious Goddess Host still covered in blood.

“Voh vell…” I was still In the water and suddenly remembered I could do many things but breathing underwater wasn't one of them.

I Blinked back to the surface and shook the water from my light as paper wings so I could start my journey back home. It shouldn't take more than a couple minutes even with damp wings.

Then I had the idea to Blink there and was home instantly, only he wasn't there. The house looked like it had been ransacked and the place where I left the note was last touched by Taeru but there were others in the sense. I touched the table in the middle of the room to see what had happened here and saw;

_ Taeru woke up. Shack whined at the note. Taeru read the note, started crying. Three nights ago. Taeru relaxing but looks sad, suddenly starts sobbing, seeks comfort from Shack. Two nights ago. Door was burst open by police. Taeru didn't fight. The Warden came in. Taeru didn't fight much. Got slugged for effort. Shack got shot in leg and stomach, still alive could only crawl. All left house except Shack. He whined. He cried. He bled. He was behind the couch. Last night. _

I walked over to the couch expecting to see him dead, but instead saw him barely breathing and stuck. I laid my hand on his most serious wound and started to heal, healing is like the recipient is going thru it all over again, but to his credit Shack didn't cry or whine. Only started breathing a little easier. 

Once I had healed most of his wounds I shoved the couch away from the wall enough for him to get out. He walked to the door and sat in his haunches. I got his leash, shook out my wings with vigor, and opened the door. I only got it halfway open before he was charging thru and I only had a half second to Blink before I flying above the one dog who could match my speed even when hurt. 

“I'm coming, Taeru, I am coming.”

 


	7. Escaping Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAVING POWER

We arrived at the jailhouse where I turned us invisible and gave Shack commands to stay to the walls and make no noise. He was surprisingly well trained for a stray. I would be on the ceiling, wings tucked away. I had also given Shack orders to scratch at the door of the cell Taeru was in.

I Blinked us in and immediately one of the guards had to be put to rest (no I didn't kill him. I'm not allowed to kill people unless they are Accused, unfortunately) and we continued on, searching the cells for any sign of the one person who matters most. We had already searched most of the cells by the time we heard the Warden cackling and dull thuds before yelps and sometimes whimpers.

_ Rhoki? _

_ Yeah. It's him, but she's slowly beating him to death since she doesn't care anymore. My self is blocking most of the pain but there's only so much I can do. I'm sorry. _

_ Its okay, but she's not going to be. I don't care if she's not an Accused, I'll kill her with my regular hands. She is going to die a slow and painful death. _

_ He HAS to accuse her! Believe me, she would be dead by now if I was not iron bound by that damn rule. _

_ Fine… _

I nodded and this time I knew we were in sync like never before. The Warden was going to suffer until she just gave up.  _ She _ was going to beg for her life, not Taeru, not anymore.

I heard her speak thru the muffle of metal.

“When do you think your ‘Savior Girlfriend’ will come, huh? Come on Tod, I won't hurt you anymore if you tell me. She left you so I'm going to kill her in front of your eyes. Doesn't that sound  _ nice _ ?”

The thuds stopped and I could hear him gasping for breath, that b•••• had probably broken a couple of his ribs! Just the thought made me want to tear out her heart slowly so I could show her that it was never beating in the first place. The blood all over me never felt so comforting. I longed to feel feel her lifeblood run over my hands as they were buried deep in her chest.

_ Careful Yui. You don't want to kill him in your rage too do you? _

_ I'm sorry… _

I was broken from my bloody fantasies from Rhoki and the words I heard Taeru speak next.

“No… I*cough cough* I won't tell you anything. She promised to tell me why when she got back. I wouldn't tell you where she is even if I did know, I still love her! And by the way, *gasp* my name is Taeru!”

I didn't notice the tears running down my face until he said those magic words. It made it so I couldn't wait another moment. I threw open the door in full fledged Rhoki Mode, dress of Accusing, the Four Chains of the Guilty caressing my back, and my raven wings dipped in Damned Blood so the feathers were like needles to all those who were evil. She never stood a chance. 

“Taeru, honey? I want you to say something. Say I Accuse Jenn Tree of abuse of a minor and conduct unbecoming of a member of child care. Can you do that my sweet?”

He nodded but I was too busy using my Chains to put her in a poisition of crucifiction. I had my hand over her heart and her head, ready to tear out her heart and show it to her while she was going thru the same mental pain she had put my Taeru thru for all those years. It would hurt so much because I would do it so slowly, so **so** **slowly.**

He coughed and then started to repeat my words.

“I… I Accuse Jenn T-Tree of a-abuse of a minor a-and conduct un-unbecoming of a member o-of child care.” During his Accusation he swallowed visibly several times, glancing between me and the monster. But my brave boy finished anyway.

“Did you hear that, Ms. Tree? Those were the words that signed your death sentence.” I leaned close to her ear and whispered four delicious words to her. “I've been waiting,  **PATIENTLY** .”

In nearly three minutes ( I told you she would suffer) she hung crucified on the wall her lips in an everlasting scream of agony, her eyes were open wide with fear, pain, and surprise, and her chest was no more than a gaping hole. As I watched a thin stream ran down her leg as evidence that she had stained her pants with her own excrement. Disgusting. I turned my eyes away from her corpse and fell down next to Taeru, healing him and weeping openly. I looked into his eyes to see them surprise, love, and fear written all over them.

“Baby… are you afraid of me now? Do you want me to leave? Do you...do you hate me for leaving? I'm sorry you had to see me kill that way. I'm so sorry you saw too much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I...I am so sorry! Sorry!”

I couldn't look at him anymore and instead concentrated on healing but the slick blood on my hands, the trembling of relief, and the mistiness in my eyes made it hard to concentrate. I felt him take my shaking, bloody hands and press them to his cheek, smiling comfortingly at me.

“Yui, do I look like I hate you? You came back at a time when I most needed you, and you killed her so we don't have to worry anymore either. We can go back home. Do you wanna go back with me?”

I caressed his cheek, only smearing the blood more though. He pressed his forehead to mine, closed his eyes, and kissed me lightly, a comforting kiss. One that I loved because it meant he had forgiven me. He broke away and opened his eyes, one of his perfect brows raised in a teasing position.

“Who else's blood are you wearing anyway?” Gently he said that but I still got he was curious.

“Well let's remember. Umm… a rapist, abuser, and murderer, all one man, he was very busy. Hmm… twelve, or maybe thirteen sharks. Oh and another abuser, that one was very recent. Well kids that's just something to learn, don't hurt other people unless you want to die...heh…” I suddenly grew uncomfortable that he was growing scared.

“Thirteen sharks? I find that hard to believe, along with the fact that you have raven wings like the angel who visited me,” I blushed at that part, “and you just crucified my jailer. Actually no, thirteen sharks sounds right up your alley. … I’m just glad you’re safe, my raven winged angel. Just remember to tell me what else is going on when we get back home.”

“Love? I have something else you might like. *whistle then dogs feet padding down the hall* His name is-” at that moment Shack burst in and almost jumped on Taeru’s semi-broken ribs, but my wings softly wrapped around him and brought him to a complete stop. That didn't however, stop the dog from reaching his tongue out and licking Taeru all over his face, including the blood.

_ Ick! …I wonder if he knows whose blood he's licking right now, hmm? _

_ … I really don't know…like...at all. _

_ Hmmmmm...HMMMMM…I WANT TO KNOW… sorry wrong volume… ehm can you find out?  _

_ Later. _

_ Ok! _

I shook my head and smiled at her childishness at blood and dogs. Chuckling slightly, I turned my head and was brought into a hug. I smiled and Blinked us home.

I should have made sure she was burned before I left though, because as soon as I left a guard came in, saw her on the wall, and her hands flexing in their restraints to break out and tear the flesh from his body. The guard, thank the lord, had seen plenty of zombie movies and made sure to burn her after chopping off her head and smashing it with a stone and throwing the remnants in the fire.

As soon as the guard left a mystery man stepped from the shadows. He reached into the flames that didn't burn and grabbed the medallion that kept her alive.

“This experiment was a success.”

He stepped back to the shadows and disappeared, leaving the truly dead body to burn itself to Hell.


End file.
